1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method, a device and a process for distributing various tasks performed by a mobile terminal over time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One current concern is the power consumption of the mobile terminals, which with new features related to mobile Internet and third technology require more power. Other issues to consider are the network capacity, cost and QoS (Quality of Service) demands which vary depending on time and the nature of the required service.
There are a few known solutions relating to the flexible downloading of data or retreaving and sending e.g. electronic mail by a mobile terminal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,896,566 and 5,689,825 disclose the use of a battery charger module with built-in connection to a PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) network. The availability of a software update is detected by the mobile terminal, and the update is downloaded via the charger using the quality and speed of a fixed line network, when the terminal is placed in the charger. However, this solution is due to the rather costly and complicated dual connection viable only where the bandwidth over the air interface available is narrow, making the transfer of large data files slow, and when the signal quality is low resulting in high error rates.
The Nokia 9110i (trademarks of Nokia Corporation) handset, which is a handset with email and other data communication facilities, has built-in feature for timed fetching of mails or information from the Internet, like webpages. However, no powersaving or cost-saving considerations are made.
In the third generation mobile terminals including UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) terminals, there is functionality and capacity for sufficiently error-free and quick downloading of data files over the air interface, making the mobile terminals to this respect essentially comparable with devices connected to PLMN networks. At the same time the usage will require longer and longer talk and standby times. By developing better batteries and more efficient power management the terminal's power performance can be stretched further. However, as can be envisaged by the advent of mobile Internet browsing, frequent downloads of music or video files require that all solutions that can decrease the power consumption of these mobile terminals should be investigated.